It has long been recognized that there are better places to mount the windshield washer reservoir than under the hood of the vehicle. JP H04-331649 discloses the concept of forming the washer tank in the cowl grille. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0244288 discloses the concept of mounting the windshield washer fluid reservoir under the cowl grille. In both of these devices the windshield washer fluid reservoir may be refilled by removing a cap provided on the cowl grille. Accordingly, the vehicle operator does not need to open the hood in order to replenish the windshield washer fluid in the reservoir.
While this is a significant benefit, these prior devices failed to provide a complete and effective solution as they did not address where to position the windshield washer fluid reservoir to obtain the greatest benefits.
This document relates to a windshield washer fluid reservoir for a motor vehicle that is designed and positioned to maximize all benefits and thereby represents a significant advance in the art.